The Order
by PH2W
Summary: This is a random, crawling around in my head, one shot to the episode Prince Charmed.  Piper had a lousy and over eventful birthday and Chris got tossed out by his family.  Next thing we see is him disappearing from the story for an episode.  Piper says s


**Disclaimer: **"Charmed" and all related characters and events are the

Property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

**Author's Note:**

This is a random, crawling around in my head, one shot to the episode Prince Charmed. Piper had a lousy and over eventful birthday and Chris got tossed out by his family. Next thing we see is him disappearing from the story for an episode. Piper says she sent him on a mission, but we never see how. There's no way it was just business as usual with Piper Halliwell's temper.** ………………………………………………………………………………….**

Chris was stunned. There was no other way to explain it. He had saved his brother for another day and what he got in return was his mother's back… literally. She had scooped up Wyatt and orbed off without as much as a word. He stayed put, frozen in place by the exhaustion and shock of the scenario that had just taken place before his eyes. Okay so he wasn't really expecting a warm fuzzy ending to the day, but he wasn't looking to digest a triple helping of rejection either. Well he knew going to the Manor was out of the question and he really wasn't that sure about going back to the club either. When Piper had thrown him out earlier did she mean just in that moment he needed to go or did she mean permanently? He wasn't sure and he honestly had no clue what he would do if she meant the latter. So, he went to the only place he could think of to kill time uninterrupted. Actually Leo had just showed him the place a few days go. He thought it was a little crazy at first, but after being there for awhile he came to understand the calm and clarity Leo must have gotten by being there. So off he went.

While he was sitting on top of San Francisco's pride and joy, that red icon of notoriety, Chris had a lot of time to think about where his journey had taken him so far. He thought he was finally at a place where both the sisters and Leo trusted him and he goes and blows it by messing with an unpredictable conjured man and pheromones for crying out loud. Then he blurts out that Wyatt is gonna be the root and leader of all that is unholy and evil. He was just starting to figure out that he was lucky thrown out was all that was done to him. Piper could've blown him to high even. His mother didn't know it yet, but being only partial white-lighter would have meant a very messy clean up. Okay so now the rule book and game plan he had developed were out the window and he had no clue what to do. He had no idea that his answer would come in the form of his father.

When Leo orbed in Chris' whole body tensed up. It would not be the first time dear ol' dad had mopped the floor with him. And frankly Chris figured this was a lousy location for that sort of interaction. Only Leo was immortal. A fall like that, well part white-lighter or not, would definitely leave a mark.

"Good place to think isn't it?" Okay the first move wasn't aggressive Chris thought, so maybe we could keep it that way.

"What do you want?" Chris wanted to keep the pissed out of his voice, but his mouth was on autopilot.

"Just to talk, you know Chris trust is a precious commodity. Once you lose it it's pretty hard to get it back." Leo was giving a lecture. He couldn't believe his ears. He didn't want to be thrown off the Golden Gate Bridge, but he wasn't in the mood to be chastised either.

Chris couldn't resist a sarcastic response, "Where'd you read that a fortune cookie?"

"Don't be a smart-ass! It doesn't help your cause." Leo couldn't get why this young man was so stubborn and infuriating when his behavior was so outrageous.

"My cause, pretty much screwed that up don't you think?" Chris was really into the self pity thing right now.

"I don't know."

Talk about a shock to the system. Could Leo really be taking his side? "Are you saying you still trust me?"

"It's not my trust that matters it's the sister's." Leo was trying to figure Chris out with every response he gave.

Hanging his head in deflated shame Chris said, "I know. So, what do I do?"

"Don't manipulate them, even if it is for the right reasons." And he couldn't believe he was saying this, but here he was dishing out another helping of second chance stew. "For what it's worth, I do trust you. I mean you saved my son from turning evil, right?"

Leo had no idea what his trust was meaning to Chris now, especially with time running out the way it was. "For now," Chris said.

Wanting to ask more Leo knew the timing wasn't right. Chris needed to think about his actions and the consequences of those actions. Figuring out how to get Piper and her sisters back on board would have to be up to him. Leo wasn't going to plead his case for him. He would have to face the wrath of Piper on his own. So, without saying anything else Leo orbed out and left Chris to the quiet of the wind.

…………………………………………………………………………………

He must have sat up on that bridge for hours. He was chilled to the bone and starving. It was after midnight and he had played the avoidance game long enough. The time had come to face the music and his mother. Chris knew Mr. Right was going to vanish at midnight, and he hoped his mom would still be awake and out of her foul mood.

When he orbed into the living room he did a quick surveillance and didn't hear or see anyone on the lower level. He headed for the stairs and when he peeked into the dining room noticed that someone had cleaned up the birthday party mess. Hopefully it wasn't his mom, that didn't seem fair. Taking the steps two at a time he hit the second landing and stood there with his heart in his throat. She was going to murder him without conversation or regret. Maybe Mr. Right had worked a miracle and left her in a better mood then the last time he saw her. The aunts didn't seem to be around, which meant there would be no one to call for help and no witnesses. Well, he had no choice and it couldn't wait until morning. Walking up to her bedroom door Chris saw it open and was taken aback by seeing his mom sitting on her sofa hugging a pillow and looking very sad. He knocked.

"Piper, can I come in please?" She just looked up. She was so in awe of his audacity to show his face and at this hour she didn't know what to say.

"What is it now Chris?" This somehow seemed appropriate. For some reason she wanted to hear what he had to say.

Reticent didn't begin to cover what Chris was feeling. Sure this was his mom, but she didn't know that yet and frankly he was feeling a little vulnerable and trapped. But it was all about first steps, so that's what he took and walked in being sure to keep the bed between them. Piper didn't feel the need to keep her distance in the same way. She dropped her pillow and stood up holding something in her hand and began walking toward her dresser. Placing it gently in what Chris knew was her jewelry box she turned around and waited for the explanation of all explanations.

"So what was that?" Chris asked.

"A birthday present and I know you're not standing here at this hour to ask me that. What are you doing here Chris? I thought I was very clear about not wanting to see you again. Did something happen to make you think I changed my mind?" She was focusing and controlling her anger as much as she could.

"Yeah, sort of… I just had a conversation with Leo a while ago and I wanted to come and face the music so to speak. Look I know how angry you must be and how in shock, but I swear to you on everything important that I was not lying about what Wyatt becomes, but I'm not here to hurt him. I honestly came back to save him."

"Really, then why would he be keeping his shield up around you Chris? Why does Wyatt see you as a threat?" Piper crossed her arms around herself and kept her eyes on him without blinking.

"You mean why _he saw_ me as threat, past tense. And I wasn't a threat what he was sensing was my anger. I know he's just a baby, but where I come from he's done a lot of damage. I guess I didn't have my emotions as under control as thought. Maybe he could sense my anger. I don't know."

"Is any of what you said supposed to make me feel better? 'Cause I gotta tell you you're not doing so good of a job at it so far. There is nothing I want to hear from you except the truth and if you aren't here to tell me that then just leave. It's late Chris, I'm tired and this has been a roller coaster birthday I would just as soon put behind me, so if you don't mind." Piper gestured toward the door.

There was no way Chris was about to just reveal all, but he knew he'd have to give her something or he was finished in this time and in the future. "The truth about what Piper… exactly what are you asking me to tell you?"

"Why you Chris? How did you become the chosen savior of the future?"

"Everything I've said is already the truth. I'm really sorry about not being up front, but I didn't exactly think you would believe me if I orbed in and said 'hi, I'm from the future and I came to stop your son from becoming the root of all evil.' The hell and terror Wyatt created in my time is very real and very bad. I worked, with others to stop him and because of my family's powerful line of magic I was the best one to make the journey into the past. No one else was strong enough to get around his magic." The exhaustion was running through Chris' body and he hoped to stay focused enough so he didn't give away more than he wanted to or could.

"Why would I believe anything you have to say?"

Now Chris was pissed. His mother could be unyielding. "I saved his life! Not just tonight, but every time I went after one of the demons on my list and every time I sent you on a vanquish. Not to mention the fact that I'm standing here right now putting it on the line with you. I didn't know what you were going to do and I still came. I'm not the threat Piper!"

"You don't get to be the angry one. Don't come in here yelling at me after your behavior, after your manipulations." Piper turned around and steadied herself on her dresser. If she looked at him she was going to blow him up.

Chris wanted to go to her. Shouting matches with his mother never ended well. He always felt guilty and apologized even if he knew he was right. He hated when she was angry with him. But this was different because this was not his mother, at least not yet. So Piper's conflicted youngest stayed put.

"I'm sorry Piper. I came here to make things better not worse. I've told you all I can and I hope you can forgive me and give me another chance." Chris orbed back to P3 and climbed into "bed" completely spent. Whatever was going to happen it wasn't going to happen tonight.

………………………………………………………………………………

Piper tossed and turned all night. Phoebe and Paige were out of the house and Wyatt was asleep which left the Manor far too quiet. She couldn't sleep and didn't have a clue what to do about the thing that was keeping her awake. Before she knew it the sun had risen and she, with only a few hours of sleep, had to attend to Wyatt and figure out what to do with the information she was given about her precious baby boy just yesterday.

She sat in the conservatory watching Wyatt play. Her sister's hadn't made an appearance yet, but she knew Leo would come when called. "Leo!"

When he settled in the room Leo went to Wyatt first and then joined his ex-wife at the table. "Piper what's wrong?"

"Chris came by last night." Waving at Wyatt Piper sipped at her coffee.

"I see he didn't waste any time. Did you hear him out?"

"What? Are you kidding me? Give me one good reason to believe anything he might have said. Ever since he came here he has been manipulating, lying, and hiding the truth from all of us. You yourself have had so many doubts about him that you barely left him out of your sight for months and now all of a sudden anything he says goes without question. Where is all this trust coming from?" Piper was getting riled up.

"Calm down," Leo reached for her, "I just wanted know what you talked about. You called me here so I'm assuming you wanted to tell me. I spoke with him last night. And I'm telling you he was hurting and underneath the glib sarcasm was regret. He put himself on the line to save Wyatt last night Piper, so yeah for the time being I do trust him. But I also told him my trust didn't matter he had to face you."

Piper sat down again. "Aw, Leo, how can this sweet baby be evil? If I believe Chris then I have to believe that and I just don't think I can do that." Leo rubbed her arm and tried to soothe her. She continued. "I'm furious with him, but if he's right I can't in good conscience just turn him away. He has nowhere else to go, but I don't want him around Wyatt not yet. I can't trust that."

"Piper I've tried reassigning him, but it didn't work before, and I don't think it'll work now. His focus is Wyatt and from what I've seen it's too Wyatt's benefit."

"So you want me to turn over my son to him?"

"Come on, he's my son too and I wouldn't put him in any more danger than you." Leo got up and gave Wyatt his bottle.

"I'm sorry I know you would never jeopardize our son. Look I'll figure something out where Chris is concerned."

"What about your sisters?"

"They'll trust my judgment. Can you stay with Wyatt? I have a meeting with my white-lighter." With that she headed upstairs to shower and dress.

Leo got down on the floor with Wyatt and started playing blocks with him. "Chris is in big trouble with mommy buddy."

…………………………………………………………………………………

Pulling up to the club Piper still had no idea what to say to Chris. She promised herself not to lose her temper, but she wasn't feeling a hundred percent in control either. She grabbed her mail and turned on all of the lights. There wasn't any movement so either he was still sleeping or not here. Cutting across the stage Piper slipped through the small outer storage area and knocked on the door to her own office. When she heard rustling she cracked the door, called his name and entered.

He was disoriented to say the least. "Piper, what are you doing here so early?"

"I figured since I wasn't sleeping…."

"Right, I guess I had something to do with that." Chris sat up and Piper tossed his clothes at him.

She discreetly turned her back and started opening her mail. Her son was grateful for that since he had stopped getting dressed in front of his mother after his sixth birthday. She heard him stand up and cross to the desk then she turned back around.

"I spoke with Leo this morning and apparently you've won him over."

"It wasn't a contest Piper."

"Phoebe and Paige aren't home so I guess I get to cast the deciding vote. I know what you say may very well be the truth, but right now my son is barely a year old and I have to put his welfare first above everything else including trusting you and the future actions he might commit. If you want to earn my trust back then you're going to tell me everything you know about every possible threat. You're going to make sure there aren't any lingering threats and you will not be around my son unsupervised. Can you live with that?"

Could he live with it he thought… depends on if he could live with his mother's general disdain and distrust. It seemed he had no choice. It was this or be out all together. He handed her a sheet of paper with a list of threats he had put together since he wasn't allowed to take the book out of the house. They had actually come to the bottom of the list. Swarm demons were the last of the worst he could come up with and that didn't really mean a thing because he was never sure what he was looking for.

"Swarm demons, got it. We'll start working on these and you get back underground and snoop around and make sure they're the last ones we need to worry about." She was on her feet and walking toward the door.

"Hey don't you want my help with the Swarm demons? I mean you should really be careful. There's not a lot of info on them in the book."

"We got it Chris. I'll call if we need you." She hadn't meant to sound so cold, but it was all she could muster right now.

Chris sat there both grateful and hurt, but that didn't matter because he was given an assignment and the last thing he intended on doing was disappointing his mother again.


End file.
